1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a gate driver and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display apparatus displays an image. Such a display apparatus may include a display panel having a pixel matrix, a data driver for supplying a data voltage to data lines of the display panel, and a gate driver for generating a gate signal (or gate pulse) to drive gate lines of the display panel.
The gate driver may sequentially supply the gate signal to the gate lines of the display panel. Each gate signal turns a pixel transistor on or off. At the same time, each pixel cell may store the data voltage supplied by the data driver.
When the turn-off time of the pixel transistor is delayed, the voltage stored in a pixel cell may experience voltage loss. This can delay the expression time of liquid crystal pixels, resulting in decreased display refresh times and an overall reduction in image quality.